Help
by BabyyBre
Summary: Squel to Pain. After everyone figures out the rapist, Bella is trying to grasp her life as everyday is a changgle.
1. Lost And Found

Help

Chapter One: Found

Edward's Prov:

After Bella's phonecall we seacherd everywhere. Right now, my family and I were at the line. The dogs were in front of us. They were our last chance. She had to be there. I was on the edge of a cliff and my whole family knew. Emmett had real guts, or no brain, crossing over the line, to get right into Paul's face, even though he was talking to him. " Where's Jocab?" He asked.

"We haven't seen him in days. Why bloodsuckers??"

" We need to talk to him." Emmett anwsered, " Bella's missing. We been looking for her. Your side is the only thing left."

Paul looked to Sam, "Let them look. We'll help."

We split into a couple werewovles and a couple vampries on each search time. Inside my head, I was praying we would be in time. We went off in the west as the other went to the east. We had the woods right beside the lake. Alice hated being here, her eyes were closed with her hand on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett sounded like he almost gasped when he yelled, "Has that cabin always been there??"

"No." Paul anwsered.

We slowly apporched the small log cabin, Emmett barged in breaking the front navy blue door. The rest of us follwed. I couldn't belive my eyes. 


	2. Emmett, Superman? Edward, breaks down?

Chapter Two

Edward's Prov:

"Bella." My heart cried out for her. But I couldn't look at her my eyes were on the bastard who raped her. Before I knew Emmett had me in a headlock as Joacb ran out the back door.

Paul in fists, said , "We handle him, make sure Bella's ok."

Bella's Prov:

I heard yelling around but I didn't know what it was. I was just thankful that Jocab got off. I could finally breath. I couldn't move my head. I cried out on pain, when I heard a flimar vocie, not clam, say, "We handle him, make sure Bella's ok."

They saved me, I knew it. I took deep breaths. I was shirving. I was real cold. I wondered why.

Emmett's prov:

I held back Edward like I never did before, he was crazy mad and he wanted Jocab. I did to, I have to ammitt. Finally, with all of my brothers stregth, he ran out of the cabin, seaching for Jocab.

After he left I heard a minor goan. Bella! Quiclky I went to Bella's side. Blood covered her body, black and blue over her body. She sighed and grabbed my wrist lightly, "Emmett, I wanna... go home."

My poor baby sister. "Sure, Baby." I covered her up in a blanket, which I got off the table, and picked her up in my arms. I turned to my family, who looked like they were in shock. Time for me to shine. "Jasper, Rose, Alice, go after Edward make sure he dosent do anything stuipd. I have to go."

Surpisely they listened to me.

I had to get her to Carlise and fast. "Emmett," she cried. "It hurts."

I really didn't know what to say. "Ok, baby. I am racing home." 


	3. Dear Reader,

Dear Readers, I want to say thank you for all the support! I really do mean the thank you. But I have a channgle for you! Will you take me up on it?? Here it is: Can you write 500 to 800 words writting about Twilight and another book (example: Romeo and Juliet or The Outsiders) Whoever writes the best story will help me with what to write about the fight between Jocab and Edward plus a surping guest who flips Edward on Jocab's side (only for a sec.) Take me up oon the channgle please!

Thank you!  
Bre

PS. I will be picking the winners with the best Twilighters from Green Bay, on Nov.8th. That's the deadline and REMBER have some fun with it, make it your own. 


	4. Emmett, what happend?

Chapter Three: Hearts Breaking and Wishing

Noone's prov:

He took his baby sister of the car and ran to the ER, calling his dad. "Carslie! " He anwsered on the first call.

"Emmett what's wrong??" He asked, then he saw Bella. "Come with me, hurrie." Emmett follwed his father into an empty room and he layed her down on the bed like she was a breakable doll. Carslie sarted to do everything, it was like he was moving 100 miles a minute, even how fast he was going, he asked Emmett questions. "Emmett, what happend?"

"We went looking for her. She was missing right?? We found her. Jocab... well... he was in the middle of..." Emmett couldn't say it, he still was in shock.

"Oh,"

"Well, I could only hold on to him, Edward, for only a little bit so I let go and he ran off. But I got the rest of the family looking for him."

"Son." Carslie had his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "You done good. Go rest and wait,"

"Ok." He almost left but before he did ,Bella pulled her head up and saud, "Thank you, Emmett." He smiled not say anything, leaving to take a breather. 


	5. Finally, Edward!

Chapter Five: Edward

Edward Prov:

I smelled the nasty dog only miles away. For some reson, I had no reson why, Jocab was faster than me. Maybe I was losing my touch. No, I told myself, that can't be it.

I know my family was behind, only Emmett and Carlise were gone.

That made it into my mind for only a second. My main reson I was out here, was to KILL jocab. He had to be. I think it's only fair.

"Edward. Edward." I heard him say in his head. He was just trying to get in my head. It wasn't working, or maybe it was. 


	6. Dear Reader, I'm Stuck

Hey Help! Readers,

I am so stuck, I don;t know where to go.

But I am TRYING!!!

I just wanted to let you know I am not giving up on this story

Thank you, Bre 


	7. BACK: chapter six

**

* * *

**

Hey! I'm back with Chapter Six

Chapter Six

* * *

Alice's Prov:

I walked back and forth as I waited for Rose to trace Edward's cellphone. "Alice, just sit down. I tell you if I find anything."

I sat down for a second, than stood up when Emmett caried a sleeply Bella in her arms. "Emmett, is she ok?"

"Ya, but I really don't know." He replied. He quliclky ran upsatirs and put her in Edward's room. He came down. "Did you find anything, Rose?"

"Nope!" He yelled.

-------------------------------

Noone's Prov:

Edward could hear Jocab just inches away from him. He stood quilety as Jocab's thoughts teased him with Bella. He knew when he got his hands on Jocab he would kill him.

-------------------------------

Emmett's Prov:

My family and I waited downstairs for Rose to get down with tracing Edward's cellphone and Bella to wake up.

We all sat in quiet wacthing the news, as Alice scearmed next to me. Jasper asked her, "Honey, Alice what's wrong?"

It took her a couple minutes to anwser, "Bella, someone, she, her future is gone."

Before I knew I was running upstairs to see Edward's widow open. I looked around the room, to see Bella sound asleep. The room wrecked of a smell of a wolf. JOCAB!

I looked under the bed, to see a Jocab shirtless. I yelled downstairs for my family to come up. Edward jumped thourgh the his widow. He closed his eyes and he knew Jocab was here. "Where is he Emmett?"


	8. everything may

Chapter Seven:

Emmett's Prov:

Edward asked again. "Where is he Emmett? I know that dirt baster is in here!!" Edward yelled the last part so lound that he woke Bella. And that was the last person I wanted in this.

Bella's Prov:

I woke up, sleepy and in pain. I called out turing on my side. That's when I fully woke up when I heard Edward's voice. "Bella, are you ok? I'm so sorrie."

I backed away from Edward. He looked the same, but he didn't sound the same, he acted differtly. "Get.... get away from me. You.... you jerk."

I was torn. I wanted to be hugged by Edward so bad, but at the same time, I just wanted to cusre him out. So I ran behind Emmett. Thankfully he was there, because I was out of mind. Not knowing what to do.

Edward's Prov:

Bella, god did she look peaceful when she slept. I had that memory stuck in my mind, but when she backed away from me scared. This was the first time snice I knew her, she was accutally was scared of me. That was truthfully painful, wacthing her shivre behind Emmett. Bella was really scared. Then I relised I forgot about Jocab. He got out from under my bed, (gotta rember to burn that) and Bella scearmed. I wanted to kill him, slowly and painfully. But there was the love of my life, Bella. Who was crying, begging for someone to get Jocab. Emmett slammed against JOvab as I put my arms around fighting Bella. She cried because she didn't want me there, and she was scared. I hummed her lubbay, hoping it would work to clam her down. In a way, it kinda did. She stopped the scearming enough so I could bring her downstaris. Carlise called 911, as Esme took Bella in her arms. Carlise looked over by me and replied in his mind, "Edward, no. Thats the last thing we need." It took all my might. But I sat right by Bella, and frowned at the many tears falling from her face. 


	9. Jasper

Chapter 8: Jasper

Jasper's Prov:

Alice went upstairs to help Lkeep an eye on Jocab. Edward and I was left alone waiting for the cops. Bella layed her head down on my lap crying, I gave her comfort,putting my hand on her hand. Edward's feeling on hurt went thourgh me like broken glass. What he was feeling hurt me, but Bella's love and hope that was ussually there was gone and that was the most imporant thing to me right now. Someone had to wacth over her,and right now I would be her gurdain angel; like Alice was mine. She asked me in a tiny voice,"Is he gone yet, Jasper? Am i safe?"

I heard the rumble's from upstaris, everyone (even Rose) felt a little bit of Bella's pain. "Ya. Soon."

The cops were here. Charlie came in,  
he felling was something i never felt before. 


	10. chapter nine review

You re worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don t add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me! Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you.  
/(jasper hale)/ (from the first book)

\chapter nine/

Jasper yelled for Emmett and Alice. Charlie always liked Alice, so maybe Alice and Carlise could talk to him and clam him down. He wanted Emmett to get Edward and Jocab out of the house as soon as possible. Jasper felt Bella feeling safe with im and that was the most imporant thing for Jasper, to keep his little sister keeping feeling safe.

* * *

* * *

Alice and Carlise walked out the house and greeted Charlie and the three cops along with him. THe cop cars were speard out on the lawn. "Hello, Charlie." Carlise said with a clam voice and a striaght voice.

"Carlise. ALice." Charile said. "Where is my daughter? I havent seen her in days and Sam's she was hurt. Where is she? And what happend?"

ALice looked her father for what to say. THis time ALice didn't havent the anwsers.

* * *

* * *

Emmett came downstaris almost out of breath, if that was possible. "What happend?" Esme asked.

"Edward ran after Jocab again. I don't think this is going to end well." Rosaline stood behind Emmett.

"I know it won't." She said clamly. They all took a glance at sleeping Bella in Jasper's arm. Jasper didn't even notice them looking at her, he kept focus on Bella. He wanted to make her feel the best he could.

* * *

* * *

(hey i am back for now, plz review and tell me whatcha thinkin! thanks! 3 bre 3)


	11. chapter ten

Edward ran.

He didn't think aboutanything but catching Jocab and killing him slowly and painfully.

He wasn't thinking about his family.

Just killing Jocab.

Expect for Jasper and Carlisle, the whole family went looking for Edward. They wanted to catch him before he did something stuipd.

Carlisle and Charile stood in front of the Cullen house talking. Jasper and Bella were in the living room. Bella was clam from the feeling Jasper gave her.

"Jasper?" She asked in a soft and tiny voice. Jasper looked at her. He smiled. "Where is Edward?"  



End file.
